


Etro's Eyes

by didsomeonesayventus



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/didsomeonesayventus/pseuds/didsomeonesayventus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noctis has been blessed to see the souls leaving for the unseen world and foretell death, but more often than not it is a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Etro's eyes can only show me so much..._

Noctis could feel the breeze flowing past and ruffling his hair. Prompto began idle chit chat with Ignis as he guided the car through the sleepy road mountain road to Cauthess. It eventually turned into a debate on a topic brought up the other day about whether or not there was really a "wrong" way to love a chocobo. Gladiolus- ever vigilant in his duty -silently watched the sky, the surrounding forest, everywhere for Niflheim patrols.

"Really, Ignis," Prompto scoffed, a black eye barely seen past a segment chocobo blond bangs. Blood dribbled from his chin and stained his lips. A violent red blossom from an open wound on his neck caressed his skin and soaked his clothes. "how can anyone think like that?" Prompto was almost like a coloring book where a child had only a red crayon to fill it in.

Ignis pushed up his glasses; skewed, cracked, broken, and no good for a gouged out eye. "Prompto, you fail to understand that sometimes people are a little... Neuroatypical." He brushed off his suit jacket. Noctis saw blood on Ignis's hand afterwards, making the white glove crimson from some mortal wound that Noct could tell was soaking into the seat in front of him.

"There's really no point in arguing, Iggy, Prompto. Chocobos are chocobos." Gladiolus growled past brittle and crisp lips. He shuffled in his seat. The severely burned skin on him looked painful to stretch like that. Gladio's teeth could be seen twinkling in the sunlight. An overexposed smile directed at Noctis past gruesome swaths that remained of his roasted cheek. His eye on the same charred side was shut... Or gone.

Noctis closed his eyes and leaned back to try and coax sleep back into him. He wanted sleep to take him into its arms and away from this mess already. The gentle void of darkness or dreams was such a relief from the fear and stress of harsh reality that bit at their ankles nowadays. The others taunted him about his naps, but he knew they understood it was his way of escaping.

They didn't know what he saw, though.

_But even then it is more than enough._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know Noct's powers probably don't work like this but the idea is one I very much like. Besides we know barely anything about them RN anyways.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that day...

_Etro's eyes are a blessed curse._

"Highness, we've made camp for the night."

Noct was stirred from his stupor by Ignis's voice. He mumbled and yawned. No, he didn't want to rise from this slumber yet. Let the lion sleep. A thought sank into his dulled mind. What did Ignis mean by "made"?

"Did you do set up camp without me?" Noctis grumbled. There was a crick in his neck from sleeping in the car that irritated him almost as much.

"Well, it was either wake you up then and have you whine then, or let you sleep and whine later." Ignis explained with a chuckle.

"Don't make camp without me." Noctis continued his half asleep ranting. He still wanted to get back to his nap. "Now... Lemme get back to sleep."

"Told you he'd get huffy about it." Gladiolus laughed. Noctis heard footsteps, then his belt buckle clicking. Noct was gently lifted out of the car, "Come on, Princess, you know you gotta eat at some point."

"Don't wanna..." Noctis grunted. He was plopped into a folding chair, and, after a shaky moment where he felt like he was going to fall over, Noct settled into it and finally opened his eyes. He was handed his evening meal- Egg in a basket courtesy of Ignis -and dug in with a sigh.

Ignis undid his apron, "Noctis, you seemed unwell earlier today." Noctis made a questioning noise in reply, knowing how Ignis loathed him speaking with his mouth full. Ignis adjusted his glasses. They flickered between broken and perfect as normal, "Well, I mean you seemed...Bothered."

"There was a fly." Noctis said. Blood dripped from Ignis's jacket above his heart. Noctis wouldn't be surprised at all if it was going to be taking a hit for him.

"I didn't see a fly, and I don't believe one could keep up with the car." Ignis continued prodding. As always Noctis was his primary concern. "In fact, I don't think 'bothered' quite fits. More like..." He paused to search his encyclopedic brain for the right word. Blood dripped from what remained of one eye. "Troubled. Disturbed."

"It was a fly that flew in my face, okay?!" Noctis sighed.

The air around the campfire turned silent.

"Noctis," Gladio spoke up with a crackle of burnt flesh, "it's okay to talk with us."

Prompto leaned forward in his backwards chair, spilling blood everywhere, "Dude, we're here for you. You know that, right?" Ignis was drumming his fingers on the grill. He always did that when he was thinking very carefully.

"Well, why else would you be here with me?" Noctis began, "And you know what? What if I don't feel like talking?"

"... Perhaps depression..." Ignis mumbled to himself, completely lost in thought.

"I'm not depressed." Noctis spat at him. Sure, this little ragtag group was the only family he had now. Sure, the Crown City was going to absolute war torn shit while they sat here, invaded while they were out on a fucking camping trip. Noct was upset- more than upset, torn to pieces at his very core -but he didn't want to think depressed.

Ignis backpedaled, "Just a suggestion, Your Highness. Far from an official diagnosis." This wasn't the first time thinking aloud with that big head of his got him into trouble. "I beg your pardon." 

"It's fine." Noctis said as he put aside his dishes. Ignis was silent, probably back to his worrying.

Gladiolus stood and patted his shoulder, "Just wanna sleep tonight, huh?"

"...yeah." Noctis replied, watching the bone exposed and charred hand. 

Prompto waved him off, "Well, ah, 'night Noct."

"Night." Noctis slipped into the tent and flopped onto his bedroll. His eyes closed and soon he was in the blissful drift of sleep.

_If only they could see what I did..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis finally can't take it anymore.

_Etro is such a compassionate goddess._

Noctis never, ever, not once in his life asked for this. He didn't ask to see death wherever he looked, to be constantly reminded of his own mortality. If Etro was really such a goddess who greeted souls into the unseen realm with kindness she wouldn't've forced this "blessing" on her children. If she still did she could've at least given them a damn manual on how to cope with seeing death within all the mortals cursed to die.

Noctis would admit he wasn't constantly seeing other's deaths- most people to him looked quite normal, really -but whenever their demise loomed on the close horizon he could see what would cause it. It always happened on a whim. 

One day they were fine and the next they looked like a corpse. Waterlogged, blood smeared, barbecued, covered in pestilence, it didn't matter: if you were to die within half the year you looked like a ghost to Noctis and it was a number way too big for his tastes. The elderly always made him a little more relieved, though, since more often than not they looked peaceful, if a little unnaturally pale. There was peaceful death out there and it calmed him.

What really was bothering him was that in a matter of months his companions would be dead, plain and simple. His invincible friends slain on this quest, for sure. And he should've said something when so many people in the city looked so ragged and bloody and burned... He should've said something... But he never wanted to talk about his "gift", now did he-

"Noct? You okay bud?"

Noctis blinked. Prompto looked like a puppy with his tilted head and worried gaze. "Dude, people are lookin' at you with that creepy stare of yours."

Noctis shook his head, "Thinking." He stirred his drink absently, finally noticing the people watching his little entourage. Or him. The scowling exiled Prince of Lucis.

Prompto leaned back in his seat with a frustrated sigh, "Been sayin' that a whole bunch lately."

"You know His Highness is rather introverted, Prompto." Ignis spoke up.

Gladiolus agreed, "If he wishes to talk with us about what's been up he will when he wants to. You can't force this kinda thing out of him."

Noctis nodded, silently thanking Gladio and Ignis for respecting his space. He tried to make his expression something a little less worrying, though. For everyone else's sake. Or maybe his own. Either way he needed to bring his poker face back up. Since some point when he was younger when Etro gave him this second sight he had grown to cover up his dismay at what he saw. He even became desensitized to a lot of it. But his friends... In his whole life he never wanted to see this happen to his friends.

Noctis's chair was turned around, and he found Prompto pouting at him, "Noct, really, ever since Duscae something's been up with you."

"P-Prompto-"

"I'm dead serious Noct, I'm worried. Really, really worried." The blond cut him off, "And by Etro and all the Archeons I am gonna find out what's eating at you if it's the last thing I do." 

Little did he know what was eating at Noctis was dripping from his throat. Noctis balled his fists, knowing that it wasn't blood falling into his lap and soaking his pants. It was an illusion. Sticky, warm, far too clear, but an illusion nonetheless. He kept his cold gray eyes locked with Prompto's stunning and unreal blue. Maybe he wore contacts with the bluish black " sloppy make up" that ringed them.

"Prompto. Please back away from Noctis. Can't you see that you're making him uncomfortable?" Ignis had little patience and cordiality in his voice. He and Prompto were always at odds in some way or form, since they were as different as night and day, but this time Stupeo's violently protective side was starting to stir. The "Please back away from my prince before I throw a knife in your throat" side.

Noct held up his hand, "Iggy, it's fine."

Ignis grumbled and took a sip of his drink.

Gladiolus was watching the event with slight amusement. He then said, "So Prompto, you keeping him hostage until he talks?"

"Don't give him any ideas-" Noctis managed to say before Prompto hugged him. He stopped talking to scowl darker than the skies when Ramuh answered his prayers. His clothes were getting soaked with blood and he was starting to smell its metallic sting.

"Not letting go until you talk." Prompto said, "You're gonna have to carry me through battle."

Noctis sighed and shoved Prompto off, "Not convincing me." Prompto reached for Noctis again and the Crown Prince stood. He glared at Prompto, holding back tears as he stared the death of one of his best friends square in the face, "Not. In. The mood."

Prompto looked hurt. More than the slit throat kind of hurt. Noctis's words stabbed him somewhere far worse. People were staring at them.

"Noct, that was a little uncalled for." Gladiolus said after silence.

Noctis only turned around. He'd lose himself in the city for a bit. They'd understand that, right? Surely the dense idiots would realize he wanted the space.

"Your highness!" There was Ignis, going off like clockwork, "Where are you going?!"

"Noct! Hey! I'm just worried! W-we're all worried!" Prompto called after him.

"Noctis!" Was all Gladio said, pouring similar sentiment into only one word.

Noct summoned a sword.

"Your highness don't you dare-"

He hurled it at a building and warped. He could hear his companions yelling at him, but he threw it again, channeling his anger and sadness into it. It became embedded into the alley wall up to the hilt. Noct's friends were getting quieter and he dropped to stumble in the empty alley on foot. He was biting into his cheek, rubbing his eyes, anything to stem these blasted tears.

How did you say "you're a dead man walking"? How did you hold your last memories together in the same way when you could see their last moment long before they saw their own? Noctis went to a close dumpster and sprawled himself on it and began banging his fist on it as he sobbed.

"Quit crying," he scolded himself, "Quit crying. Hold your head high. You're a stupid prince, Noctis." He covered his face. His knees buckled and soon the rest of him followed, sliding on dingy, cold metal, "A prince of nothing..."

He didn't know how long he sat there, alone in the empty space between walls and crying his heart out. The names of his companions slipped past his lips with tears. They were all going to die, and it was going to be his fault. He knew it. He knew that their deaths were going to be his fault. He could see it clear and plain. 

Ignis was going to leap in front of him. Gladio was going to get too close to a fire breathing beast. Prompto was a little trickier, but likely not paying attention and getting on the wrong side by standing with his friend. He could see it all too clearly, and that was only his imagination. Etro gave him the sight, and he came up with the rest.

There was a click-like thump in the distance. A car door. Noctis didn't even bother to bring up his "Crown Prince" mask. He was done. He was done with it for now. He turned away from the footsteps. He was pathetically weak, and no one should see him like this. He needed to be Crown Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, strong, stoic, wise. Not Noct, the poor boy who saw death in everything and broke down crying just because the inevitable had finally caught up with him.

He knew the hand that touched his shoulder. It was Gladio's large, strong, and gentle. Noct tried to strangle the sob that rose into silence but it forced itself out anyways. He wanted to get away. He hated feeling bone on his shoulder. Gladiolus wrapped Noctis up in a hug without a word. Noctis appreciated the fact Gladiolus was larger than him, if only for the fact that it made the hug feel less like a hug and more like someone was shielding him from harm. That large hand made rounds up and down his back, "Let it out, bud. Let it all out."

"We're not judging." Noct heard Prompto say.

Ignis was caring his own, more calculated way, "Crying is a natural response to anguish both physical and mental, highness. There is no reason to feel ashamed for it."

Noctis reluctantly nodded. He wanted to tell them. He wanted to tell them so badly. He felt Gladiolus's chest scarred by heat. With Prompto back in the vicinity he could feel the sticky warmth in his clothes returning. He didn't want to open his eyes and see them.

"Is it the loss of your father?" Ignis murmured, gently taking up the role of psychiatrist.

Noctis shook his head.

"Friends in Crown City?"

Another shake.

"Is... Is this about us?" Ignis sounded heartbroken, "Do you want us to go home? Or somewhere safer?"

Noctis was reluctant. He cracked open his eyes to see Ignis having a one eyed staring contest with him. Prompto was off in his peripheral, painting the alley red. He looked at Ignis, trying to convey that no, he wanted to spend every moment with all three of them from now on. No more sleeping through the pain, he wanted to have their laughter burned into his skull, their smiles, their voices, their faces, everything. He wanted them with him as long as he could have them.

Ignis's expression sank even more. He looked at Prompto and Gladiolus. They knew now. It finally sank in for them. Prompto held a hand to his neck, standing up to pace away the shock. Gladio stopped rubbing Noct's back.

"Highness..." Ignis seemed to have trouble finding words. He spoke up after a pause, "We knew we were going to have our lives on the line-"

"Well, I would really like it if I could see my twentieth birthday." Prompto tittered nervously.

"Prompto, you're not helping." Ignis sighed.

"Just saying!" Prompto protested. His hand still hovered around his neck, as if he could tell now what Noctis saw. "How soon? Do you know how soon, Noct?"

"Do you think he wants to admit that? Does he even know? He's still trying to accept he's gonna lose all three of us, Prompto!" Gladiolus snapped. He seemed the least perturbed, but that probably came with understanding his role as a bodyguard. He expected to die at some point. Probably violently.

Ignis still seemed to be trying to comprehend some aspect of this: the pain of his dear prince, his own demise, some part of it. His fingers drummed the concrete ground awkwardly and with listless rhythm. Calling it a rhythm was actually kind of a stretch. Instead of straight 1,2,3,4 it skipped and faltered. But after awhile it settled into the usual common time.

Prompto seemed to reach acceptance last. "Noct, you're my friend. Our prince. I mean, if it really came to it..."

Noctis pulled away from Gladiolus and leaned against the dumpster. He closed his eyes again, letting his cheeks get even more wet. "Damn..." He whispered with a cracking voice. "Damn all of you."

There was awkward laughter. Either trying to cope or trying to pull some levity to combat the tragedy. Noct felt his three best friends taking his limp hands into theirs. He opened his eyes and watched the sky. The quiet gasps followed were knives digging into his heart. Don't look at them. Don't.

"... You've been seeing this, Noct?" Gladiolus asked.

"You're not looking too pretty either." Prompto quipped, "Barbecue doesn't look good on you."

"Fire?" Gladio mused, "Always thought it'd be a sword or somethin'."

Ignis turned to Noctis, "Highness? Was this that 'fly' of yours?"

Noctis nodded, locked onto a cloud for his sanity's sake. His grip tightened into something so powerful he could make a whole new crystal for that damned empire, "Don't go. Don't leave me here alone. Please. Your lives aren't worth that."

No one said anything. No promises, for something fated to be.

"I'll be here as long as I can, Noctis." Ignis swore.

"Dying is part of the job description," Gladiolus said, "but I'll try to avoid it."

"Well I don't plan on leaving yet, okay?" Prompto told Noct.

Noctis closed his eyes and bitterly laughed. Just when he thought he was finally done, more tears slid down. "You guys..." He mumbled. Etro he was so tired... So exhausted... But also so relieved.

"I can carry you." Gladio chuckled. Noctis was jolted awake when he put Noct on his back, "Piggyback, like we used to, eh?"

Noctis silently wrapped his arms around Gladiolus's neck, and fell asleep before they got even close to the car.

_Really, a paragon among the divine to let us suffer like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably so wrong but the drama is so right you know what I mean?
> 
> There's been very little mention of Noct's "Etro eyes" so I hope dearly that they weren't axed in development.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no

_Etro is never wrong._

Noctis couldn't steady his breath. He knew the marble beneath his feet and the frescoes on the walls incredibly well, but he couldn't get himself relaxed. The windows were broken. Statues were toppled into dust and rubble. Curtains were gone and likely torn into bandages long ago. Shattered crystal and twisted metal lined the halls.

There was a lot of things Noctis didn't want to do with his life, but storming his own home definitely took the cake.

Then again "storming" was being kind to their situation. Aldercapt's forces had Prompto: whether he was a prisoner of war or hostage was debatable. This was only a rescue mission where they tried to scramble themselves back together. Go in, get Prompto back (alive... or not), get out. 

Gladio was in the lead and carefully treading through the debris; Ignis in the back keeping a steady eye for unpleasant company; Noct right in the middle with his aloof facade cracking under the stress like thin ice. Prompto's absence was felt with the melancholy and desperate atmosphere weighing on their necks like chains meant to hold Titan himself in the earth.

Gladiolus waved his hand to Noctis, "Noct, deep and quiet breaths. I can't hear for soldiers if you're breathing down my neck like this."

"S-sorry..." Noctis mumbled back. When his breathing stopped shaking, his hands started. The tremors went up his arms and soon it was as if the Archeons had poured fear into his being. These walls were constricting him, taunting him, pushing how far the little prince could go before snapping like a twig. Noct wanted out. He wanted out of this place before any of them got hurt. It was getting too close for his tastes to them getting hurt and not coming back.

After admitting what he saw, the visions started leaving him alone. Noctis had been hopeful that it meant their fates had changed. For awhile he had been able to appreciate the company of his friends with little worry. Fate had been changed, and they would live, right? But now they were flickering back. Fate had gone unchanged after all.

"Hold up." Gladiolus held up his hand. He got into a more hidden position behind a large chunk of wall, his two followers doing the same. There was stunned silence from Gladio afterwards. Or maybe just his usual silence. His sword wasn't being brought up.

Noctis peeked over Gladio's shoulder and gasped, "B-Bahamut?!"

The dragon was snoring away right in front of them, and the door they needed to go through. Glittering scales, breath that made the air ripple, not the largest Eidolon but certainly big enough to make the grand room cramped. Power came in a small package this time, anyways. Bahamut made Ramuh look like a pushover. The real question was what on earth was Aldercapt doing with an Astral Power like Bahamut?

"The crystal." Ignis muttered, "It bestowed the same ability to process the divine that you have, Highness."

"W-well..." Noctis couldn't find his words, "Well if we have to fight it, I think Shiva should put up a decent chance-"

Ignis shot Noct down, "Not even an option. You are in no condition to summon anything."

Noctis growled, "Ignis you aren't my mom-”

"Very well aware of that, Highness, but if you try to summon any of your Astral Powers you may overexert yourself." It was clear Ignis was unwilling for Noctis to risk himself like this. Noctis thought Ignis was done, but he continued, "Need I remind you that the welcoming party was not terribly kind to you?"

Noct's hand hovered to his bandaged side. No, the guards in the front were not kind at all, shoving a dagger up his ribs. A potion, bandages, and some magic (courtesy of Ignis) had saved him from Etro's Gate for the time being, but complete recovery was still a ways away. His lungs still had a bit of a sore ache to every breath and if he moved wrong he could feel himself getting stabbed all over again.

It was odd how he could still feel the pain but he couldn't remember how it happened. He was being reckless, probably. Not watching his back when he should've, and his lack of memory only made the idea seem more likely. That mistake now put the whole mission in jeopardy. The only thing standing between Noctis seeing his friend again or not was how well they could hold up.

Gladiolus was still watching Bahamut. Probably thinking. "Iggy," he whispered back, "got a plan?"

"Working on one." Ignis muttered in reply. He stood to analyze the room for a careful moment or two before sitting back down. He began rearranging bits of rubble, "So we're here, Bahamut is there..." He stopped and covered his mouth in thought.

Bahamut made a particularly loud snore and Gladiolus hissed, "Any time now."

"By Etro, I'm _thinking_ Gladiolus!" Ignis snapped, "I can't rush a key stratagem like this!"

Noctis sighed, "Just let me-"

"Noctis you're no good to anyone dead." Gladiolus cut him off. " 'Sides," he began joking, "you got someone expendable."

"You are _not_ expendable, Gladio! None of you are!" Noctis's face stared going red as he snarled, "There is no way we can get past Bahamut unless I-"

"You are not risking yourself, Noctis." Ignis said. He stopped his strategizing to give Noctis pointed eye contact, "The throne will need its Crown Prince... It's rightful king."

Noctis grumbled, "Need to get that far first." He stood, "I'm gonna summon Shiva."

"Your Highness-" they protested before Noct held up his hand.

"If I do end up dying," he began, "I give my throne to Ignis. If he dies, Gladio." He couldn't help but smile at the last remark, "If we're really that desperate, Prompto."

Bahamut growled and Gladiolus pulled Noctis down behind their cover. The three huddled in their flimsy sanctuary as the ground shook beneath them with Bahamut's footsteps echoing into their ears. Ignis was staring at his little diorama bouncing out of place.

Ignis finally seemed to have an idea, or perhaps he was holding this one back as long as he could. "One of us can stay behind and hold him off..."

Noctis glared at him, "That's SUICIDE." 

He didn't like the sudden flicker of burns on Gladiolus when the bodyguard remarked, "I can do that."

Noctis grabbed Gladio's vest, "You don't have to. I-I can-"

"Noct, you're more important-"

"We're all important! Etro condemn you to never seeing the Unseen Realm, I am not letting any of us die!"

The group turned when Bahamut roared. They didn't have much time. 

Noctis trembled and his eyes glistened. "We're not losing someone." He managed to say. He sniffled, trying to keep his cold composure from slipping away, "I don't want to lose anyone."

Gladiolus held the prince's shoulders, "Noctis..." They winced when Bahamut roared again. It was starting to find them. After Gladio checked to see how long they had, he turned back to Noct. Noctis shook his head. His lips moved in a silent, wordless plead. Don't. I am begging you. _Please don't._

He looked at Ignis over Noct's shoulder. Ignis looked away, then looked back and nodded. He was not approving of the idea but not stopping it either. It was likely the best shot they had on getting Noctis through safely. Who knew what would happen to Noctis if he used his powers in this weakened state. He could be strained beyond belief... maybe life.

Gladiolus looked back at Noctis. The boy knew this was coming and he looked ready to move the both the land of the living and the dead to stop it. Gladiolus had a tough choice: break Noct’s heart or keep him alive. 

He pressed his forehead to Noct's and held him there. "It'll be alright, okay?" His eyes were closed, trying to hold back tears of his own. He had to stay stronger. He knew Noctis was already breaking into tears. It only sounded like struggling breaths, but Gladio heard a small "no" in each one. Gladio gently wiped his thumb across Noct's cheek. He wasn't surprised by the saltwater he brushed aside. "It'll be okay." Gladiolus murmured again, firm, gentle.

Ignis took over watch for Bahamut, and quipped, "Highness, Gladio, I hate to interrupt such a touching moment but the beast is almost upon us."

Gladiolus backed away and held up Noctis's chin. Noctis was glaring at him and pouting. "We get through this together and then it'll be okay." Gladio smiled. Noctis saw the bittersweet tone in it, "Don't you d-"

Gladiolus hugged Noctis, "This was gonna happen eventually Noct. It was a honor to serve you. It was a honor to know you. It was a honor to be your friend." Noctis was too stunned to stop Gladio from standing and drawing his sword. "Ignis, you know what to do..." He whispered.

"No..." Noctis croaked. He shook his head as Gladio walked away. "NO." He said it again, louder, when Ignis grabbed his arm.

Gladio was walking into the fray, staring down Bahamut, "You don't scare me, lizard." Bahamut stood on its hind legs, mouth wide open and glowing. Gladiolus held up the flat of his blade, ready to stand his ground for his dear prince, "Noct, Iggy, I'll try and catch up with you two, but if I can't, tell Prompto I'm sorry."

Ignis nodded as he was dragging Noctis along. The Crown Prince was kicking and screaming, "NO!! GLADIO! GLADIOLUS!!!" Every time an arm was wrenched away the other was held in a firm grasp, "UNHAND ME! I HAVE TO HELP HIM!!"

Ignis wrestled with Noctis, continuing to get him to the door, "Your Highness, I am sorry but this is the only way to get you through safe!"

"SAFE?!" Noctis yelled at him, as if he was offended by the very idea of the word, "SAFE?!!!" Ignis almost had him through the door before Noctis managed to break free. He sprinted only a few feet before he fell to the floor, coughing and retching. Droplets of blood lined his hand and it felt like fifteen more knives had been shoved into him. 

Ignis picked him up and began carrying him back to the door , "Highness, you're relapsing-"

"Gladio! GLADIO!" Noctis called out to the fight in front of him. It was pitiful, desperate, racked with despair. His hand reached for Gladiolus, wreathed in flame already and making his best attempts to manage the situation and distract Bahamut. Noctis tried one more feeble scramble to try and help his friend, and started an attempt to summon something, someone, anyone-

The doors slammed shut.

Gladiolus was already burned. It was as bad as he'd predicted to be burned like this. He fought past the pain and ran to the door. He used the adrenaline in his veins to block it shut in the small space of time he had while Bahamut turned around. He could find another way to Noct later, as long as he didn't go trying to get to him. He'd just about had a heart attack when Noctis fell for that moment. Thank Etro for Ignis.

He stared down the maw of his demise once more. "Come get served you scaled coward."

Noctis's hand was pressed against the door. The moment they shut he beat against them, but now he numbly held his hand to it, eyes wide and listening to the carnage on the other side. The yells, the roars, the screams. Ignis was standing a short distance away, pacing to collect himself. His finger trembled, keeping his bent and cracked glasses on the bridge of his nose. They both listened to the din of combat, only a wall away, and became chilled when it ceased.

The scholar knelt down, "H-Highness... Noctis... We don't have time to dilly dally. Prompto is counting on us."

Noctis's hand shivered and he pulled it back to stare at the quivering fingertips. His voice was cracking like glass through his tears, "G-Gladiolus...."

Ignis had to pause. He held Noctis's shoulder, "If Gladiolus does pass from this, he will be with Lady Etro. She will guide him to a better place-"

"One of t-the last things I said... To both of you... About condemning you..." Noctis hiccuped. His shoulders began shaking, "W-what if I-? I-I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!" He began weeping anew, "I didn't mean that! I didn't mean to keep anyone from- f-from-!"

Ignis held Noctis, "We know you didn't mean that."

"... Fucking hell..." Noctis spat into Ignis's shoulder after a tense silence, "It's happening... It's all happening, w-what if Prompto is-"

"Prompto should be fine if we just move forward and make sure Gladiolus did not pass into the Unseen Realm in vain." Ignis said firmly. After a moment he brought Noctis to his feet. The prince wobbled, but was otherwise steady. Ignis checked his side and handed Noct another potion. "Stress caused a relapse. Be careful, highness." Ignis muttered.

He fussed with his glasses more when Noctis only stared ahead. He grabbed Noct's hand, "Come. Prompto is waiting for us, no doubt with some inappropriate joke."

That was how they moved forward. The broken prince and the automaton. With their strength in too compromising a position, stealth and wit was their ally. The chains on their necks were heavier than ever and began holding them back. Ignis could only guide Noctis and try to reach the little corner of his mind he had retreated to.

"Highness, I swear Prompto is waiting for us."

"The odds are in our favor that he hasn't left yet."

"Just a few more rooms, come now he has to be in one of them."

Noctis remained silent no matter what Ignis said. 

They checked every room when they could afford to, kept to the shadows, spoke only when words were the only thing to carry their feet forward. Ignis always went first. His head bobbed back and forth and front to back and side to side, paranoid that someone was going to snatch Noctis from right under his nose. Noctis occasionally needed to be prodded forward to continue. Sometimes he would just stop, and try to sleep. Ignis would carry him onward without a word, but insisted on keeping Noctis awake.

"I'm tired..." Notice murmured for the first time in eons of silence, "I'm so tired of everything..."

"I know you are." Ignis whispered in reply, weary, "I am, as well. You're very brave to keep going like this, Your Highness."

"Didn't ask for this..." Noct continued, head lolled on Ignis's shoulder. He had no care for Etro's Sight letting blood from some future wound soak into his clothes. "None of this." Not his father dying, not his kingdom becoming a damned land of suffering, not this sight that was pointing him towards losing his friends in this suicidal mission. He should've stopped them. He should've known. Why, oh why, did he move forward on blind instinct? Why did he move on the powerful urge to maintain the creed of "no man left behind"? Maybe if he didn't act, no one would be lost.

Ignis cleared his throat, "A lot of times, Highness," Ignis paused to check beyond a corner, "life gives us thing we never asked for with only the certainty of death." That seemed to be the only consoling answer he could provide.

Ignis walked into a storage closet and set Noctis down. They rested in the small sanctuary. In silence that forced their mouths shut for fear of the gentle illusion of safety to break. Footsteps came and passed. Ignis stood and watched through a crack in the door. Noctis was curled up, mute again. Ignis, finally with time to think since losing Gladiolus, watched the prince and the door as he mulled over giving up and abandoning Prompto.

Ignis was a man of logic. Logic dictated that a moment like this- where they were physically weak from pushing themselves like this, psychologically unwell from Gladiolus's almost certain death, and overall almost defeated -was not the proper condition for a rescue. The odds were very much against them, no matter how many times he told Noctis otherwise. And yet his heart insisted that they should try. Or die trying.

"Cor would laugh at this... at us and our 'chivalry'." Ignis mused aloud over the memory of their older mentor, however brief he stuck around. He had openly said that they were underestimating the situation, and just as openly disapproved. Ignis proceed to quote the Lord Commander of the guard, "Your naivety about the situation is going to get you all killed... Surely you can see that."

Noctis didn't respond. Heavy boots came and went. Ignis murmured, "I apologize, Highness. That hit too close to our current situation." Still no response. Ignis knelt and held Noctis's shoulder, "We should press forward." When Noct didn't respond, Ignis added, "Never bow out of what you start."

Noctis stood without a word, spurred on by the words closely associated with his father. He let Ignis check the state of the hallway for him, then the two resumed their search. Noctis grew a little more bold, coming out of his shell to pick up shattered glass from chandeliers or rub his hands against the artwork. He seemed to be reflecting upon his younger days.

When they found a set of guards, they knew that Prompto was likely hidden behind the doors. Noct noted quietly is was the... Dining room, was it? It was hard to tell in the forest of desolation. The guards were silently taken down. Nary a gurgle or scream escaped from Ignis and Noctis's knives. The loudest was the clatter of dead bodies and the armor that encased them.

Noctis put his hand on the door, but he couldn't push it open. His arm turned into jelly. What if Prompto wasn't there? What if he was? What if he was and Etro's visions had finally come to pass? Ignis put his hand next to Noct's. "Whenever you're ready." He told him.

They opened the door.

Their faces paled.

Prompto was indeed there.

"H-hey guys..."

Prompto's voice was barely discernible. The blond moved his hand from his neck to wave. Blood dripped down his his fingers, stained his palm vermillion. His breaths moved in and out hesitantly, skipping beats and pained from the tear in his throat. His hand fell, weak and trembling. Judging by the sheen of his jacket and the empty potions scattered about, he had been like this a long time.

"Prompto...!" Noctis gasped. He lurched forward. Stopped. With an faltering swallow, he gently held Prompto. "We're here." He said, quiet, stiff.

Prompto smiled wearily and patted Noct on the back, " 'Course you are." Noctis didn't want to think about how quiet that voice was, nor the pain that lay beneath. "They... Tried to get me... To tell them what we were... trying to do..." Prompto managed to get out, "Didn't breathe a word... Noct."

"Of course you didn't." Noctis replied. "Of course. Thank you." It was hard to watch Prompto's expression through the bruises. Noct suddenly realized that perhaps his nose had been broken. He never noticed that. He never noticed a lot of things about Prompto. "Thank you Prompto." He said again.

Prompto flashed another ever-cocky grin. "It's a... Beautiful day for Aldercapt..." He laughed. Or at least tried to. "How about... We go fuck it up?"

"... We will." Noctis didn't know what else to say. They had only been focused on rescuing Prompto, but even with potions and magic it would be at least a day before Prompto could be stable enough to move. "Y-you... You gotta rest first."

"Wouldn't mind that..." Prompto agreed. He chuckled, "Aren't you... The one... who always wants to sleep?"

"Yeah. But I got more important things to do. Night Prompto..."

Prompto had already closed his eyes. Noctis wrenched out a potion and used it on Prompto before settling the frail body back where it was. He watched Prompto with baited breath. Rise. Fall. Rise. Fall. It was almost like Noctis was the corpse.

Ignis- who had been standing in the doorway and thrown completely off-guard -finally seemed to get over his shock, "N-Noctis why didn't you-"

"If it's gonna happen," he murmured, "if this is how he's supposed to die, then I wanted him to be asleep." Noctis continued watching Prompto. He added, "But... If that saved him..."

"Perhaps." Ignis noted that Prompto's glaring wound was gone, but judging by how pale he was- even by his standard -he had suffered a good amount of blood loss. Ignis watched Noctis carefully. The prince was staring at nothing but his own thought process. "The plan?" Ignis asked.

"You come up with those." Noct scoffed. He looked at his feet, "But... We're here. We could..."

"My advice, Highness," Ignis felt relieved to get back into his usual modus operandi, "is that we set up camp here and wait until Prompto recovers fully. If he will..." Not wanting to dwell on such a thought, he moved on after a pause, "We leave the moment we can."

Noctis was still thinking. "Or..." He obviously let the word trail off to see if Ignis could pick up what he was thinking.

"Or what?!" Ignis sighed, "Highness, there is no other option-" He stopped himself upon remembering what Prompto had said. He glared at Noctis, then shook his head with a disappointed sigh, "And you were saying that our plan for Bahamut was suicide..."

Noctis shrugged with a laugh of defeat, "There's just us, Ignis... Prompto's walking the tightrope between our realm and the next, and Gladio's already probably dead. We might as well go out with a bang, you know?" He looked at the door, "Besides, if we just sit and wait, we're gonna get caught and killed anyways."

"We don't know that for sure-"

"You got knives, I have swords, but we're two guys trying to defend a fallen member." Noctis pointed out. "Really, you've always taught me better than this. Since when were you so adamant to sticking to a lost cause?"

Ignis only adjusted his glasses. 

Noctis held the silence for a moment. It really would be suicidal, but there was a beautiful glimmer of hope... "If we can take down Aldercapt, we can stop this whole mess and they won't die in vain. We can bring an end to this mess. Not what we came here for, but..."

Ignis was silent.

Noctis looked at Prompto. Still breathing. Noctis breathed his own sigh. He looked up. The ceiling was covered with beautiful, beautiful depictions of scenes from Cosmogny. Etro was smiling as she... Noctis sighed. He was never good at learning the finer details of her religion. He'd had more than enough of a taste.

"We've had a troubled relationship..." He found himself praying aloud, "but please, help me this one time."

Iggy finally had a counter for Noctis, "Since when did you pray to Etro?"

The two found themselves chuckling. Their banter finally managed to meet at the place where mirth could take the weight off of them for a moment. Only a moment. Ignis took off his glasses and wiped them on his suit jacket. Noctis paced a moment.

"In all seriousness," Noctis broke the silence again, "are you up for it, Ignis?"

Ignis put his glasses back on. He nodded gravely, "I've said this many times, Noctis. I will follow you wherever and whenever I can."

Noctis checked Prompto again. He placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, checking for a pulse. He wasn't sure if he felt one, but he was still warm. He headed for the door, "Well then, we have a suicide mission to complete."

And that was no joke considering there was already a small army outside it, guns already aimed for them. Aldercapt stood behind them, grimacing like always. Old, ancient, withered, and yet the catalyst for the entire journey thus far. Normally he looked like he was displeased, but this time there was some kind of triumph in his eyes. 

Ignis was the first to react, and he pulled a few knives and sent them flying while pushing Noctis behind him.

Noctis readied his swords with an indignant cry, "Ignis, I can take care of myself!"

"Your Highness," Ignis sighed as he held up a protective barrier as long as he could, "It's really-"

The barrier faltered.

One of the guards had gotten smart and was sending a knife hurtling back at them.

Ignis knew the trajectory in a second, but it was sloppy, untrained.

A variable.

He got in front of his prince anyways, not knowing where exactly the knife would hit.

Just that it would hit him.

Ignis staggered back, yelling in pain and clutching one eye. Noctis tried to keep him up, keep him going, get them some kind of reprieve to get the odds even again. And away from Prompto, preferably. Ignis only held him back.

"Minor setback, Highness, only minor!" The panic in the wavering pitch, the pain that strained every word. Unbearable. Like an innocent creature had a limb taken from a trap and was screaming for its kind to help.

Noctis went from offensive to defensive, and soon ghostly swords hovered around them. "Setback?!" He yelled over the gunfire, "SETBACK?! YOU LOST YOUR _EYE_ IGNIS! DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH ME!"

He didn't need to be reminded. Claiming there wasn't his own knife stuck in one socket was a lie mostly for himself. The dark blindness remained. The agony of steel and glass remained. The lie that losing his eye was "a minor setback" only tried to cover what remained with thin paint. Perhaps he should be called "two eyes" now instead of four.

It was a crawling pace to get out of danger, and utterly hopeless. No way to help Noct. By Etro it was less him helping the prince and more the opposite. This was a nightmare. His worst nightmare. The guns faltered, then died. Men moved aside for the old man. Aldercapt made a motion with his hand, and just as hesitantly the three were left alone.

The prince- burdened with his people -and the usurper- burdened with nothing but his own greed.

Noctis wanted to keep Ignis on his shoulder, to keep him close, but the hardened scholar had other plans and stood. He held the knife as still as he could, even after all this chaos. One lens of his glasses had been shattered into his eye. The wire frame was skewed. The only sign of unimaginable pain was the trembling and tight fist at his side.

Aldercapt paced, "So, Noctis Lucis Caelum..."

"Bastard." Noctis replied.

Aldercapt scoffed, "Such neophyte behavior. Hardly befitting old blue blood like yours." He smirked, "You even have a nanny."

"SHUT UP!" Noctis roared. His arms thrusted forward with it, and swords appeared to hurtle for the old man-

"Ah ah ah." Aldercapt pulled a small pistol on Noct.

The swords stopped. Inches away from flesh, hovering. Noctis coldly stated down the barrel, but he made no more action.

"So you backwards people do understand that your magic is only so fast." Aldercapt remarked.

"Backwards?!" Noctis growled.

The elder paid him no mind, "I just pull the trigger and I can kill you. Pity your father didn't understand-“

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TALK ABOUT MY FATHER!" Noctis screamed. The swords went in closer. They stopped when Aldercapt cocked the small pistol in his hand.

"I will pull this trigger." Aldercapt warned, "It's easy enough for you both to be dead and on this cold, hard ground in seconds."

"Quite aware." Ignis murmured. Noctis glanced at him with worry. Ignis was normally a quiet person, but this- just now speaking again -was something completely different. Noct quietly grabbed Ingis's wrist, and he stopped shaking to grab Noct's even tighter.

"You're both quite adorable." Aldercapt scoffed.

"We have something to fight for." Noctis replied. He stepped forward, "You took my home, threw my people into despair-"

"If your father had given me the crystal," Aldercapt cut him off, "we could have avoided this."

"The crystal of Lucis is not yours!" Noctis hissed, "You would still have your own if you didn't squander it!" Noct's swords inched closer, but stopped again when Aldercapt began squeezing the trigger. Not enough to fire, but enough to warn.

Aldercapt began walking forward, "Really, this wasteful effort is hardly worthy of being called a resistance." Noctis watched him get closer and closer. He relinquished his grip on Ingis to hold the previously occupied hand up. If he could just-

Ignis suddenly cried out and leapt in front of him, "PRINCE NOCTIS!"

There was a ear-shattering bang. 

Noctis winced at the ringing in his ears that followed. Aldercapt looked offended, which was nothing new. The fact that there was a wisp of smoke from his pistol was. Noctis looked for Ignis, and felt his stomach plummet when he found him.

Ignis was clutching his heart now, shakily supported on his knees and a trembling arm. The knife in his eye had finally been jostled out, discarded on the floor from the impact of falling. Warm blood was pooling on the cold marble floor. A mouth that only let the most calculated of words pass was gasping and fumbling with incomprehensible speech. He slumped forward.

The swords disappeared. Noctis skidded to his knees, "IGNIS!" There was nothing in the room but the two of them, "IGNIS!"

Ignis seemed to be struggling for breath. He recognized Noctis, "Highness..."

"Hold on," Noctis cried, "Ignis hold on!"

"I..." Ignis gasped again, short of breath. The bullet wound was right above his heart.

Noctis began applying pressure to it, "Ignis, don't you dare leave me, too!" But Noctis knew. Gouged out eye, bleeding chest, Ignis was already gone.

"Noctis..." Ignis held Noct's hands, "you know..." He paused to grimace when Noct began applying more pressure.

"Nothing more!" The prince insisted, "Not until you're okay!" Perhaps he was more afraid of his heart shattering from the words he knew were coming. Maybe the last.

Ignis persisted, "Noctis..." His breath rattled, "I... Love you..." Still. He was still now. No breath nor life.

"Ignis...!" Noctis wept, "No, Ignis! Ignis I still need you!" He shook Ignis, trying to change fate in however he could, "Ignis I still need you! Who will help reconstruct Insomnia? Who will advise me when I need it? Ignis wh-"

There was a cold tap against his head. Noctis Lucis Caelum slowly looked up at Idola Aldercapt. The gun went from temple to aimed at his eyes. Noctis's look of shock and despair hardened into a glare of suffering and anger, and the swords reappeared to tickle Aldercapt's neck.

"You killed him." Noctis snarled. "You KILLED him!" 

"You made me waste that bullet." The usurper coldly replied. "I had it carefully scavenged from the same one that killed your father. It was supposed to be an ironically poetic send off for you and the Lucis dynasty, whelp."

Noctis almost said something, outraged at his father being so callously mentioned, but Aldercapt cocked the gun. "You draw blood," he said, "and you will be no more."

Noctis thought about it. He was probably going to be executed later if he gave up. Like he would ever be allowed to live and seek full vengeance. Bitterness rose from his throat like bile. All of this for naught. Lucis would be forever lost to Niflheim. His home, under the cruel thumb of this monster. Unless...

A bang.

The slick sound of flesh and blood torn.

Thud. Thud.

Silence.

Thunk? Thunk, thunk.

A weak and hoarse voice was heard beyond the door, "Iggy? Noct...? Ignis... Noctis... H-help me...! I-I can't open the door on my ow-" There was a click, the door swung open, and Prompto slid off the handle and onto the floor. He was clumsier than usual in this anemic state. Prompto picked himself up, "Guys?" He laughed, "I-I'm not dead! At least, I don't think I am... I-I mean... I-I saw her! I saw Etro! A-and would you believe it she sent me back..."

He finally looked slightly down from eye level to see the three corpses gracing the floor. His humor faded. "Noct! Ignis!" He gasped. He didn't care about the old fart that ruined everything. Dead looked good on _him_ , but not the others.

"Iggy? Four eyes? Ignis?!" It took Prompto an eternity to flip Ignis over. Bloody eye, bloody chest, bloodless face in the pallor of death. Trembling, he looked at Noct. His head was wreathed in red. No point in calling to him. He went back to Ignis and closed his good eye, then looked at Noct.

If it weren't for the splattered rose across his face, the prince could've been sleeping. Smiling, eyes closed, free from burden. Just as he was almost this entire time. Dreaming away the pain. Prompto patted his shoulder, "It's over... All over. He's gone, Noct."

Prompto sat there, with his old friends, waiting for Gladio. They need to fist bump in celebration, after all. A guardsman came in, paled, and fled. Prompto heard men in the courtyards crying "He's dead! He's dead! Full retreat for Niflheim!"

Hours passed. It seemed like minutes. Prompto slept there overnight, looking at the stars and wondering if Noct ended up there. It was unorthodox, but so was his powers. Who could really say?

Prompto woke to careful taps against marble. The light was dim, even. Barely dawn, apparently. He wiped aside his blond hair and blearily looked up to see a familiar sight.

"Hiya, Luna." He mumbled.

Lunafreya Nox Fleuret nodded in her own stiff greeting. Her careful white dress had bits of soot and dust at the hem, and her white high heels looked a vintage cream color. She seemed to be trying to process the carnage heaped on the floor in front of her. After fiddling with her necklace, she finally spoke.

"It's over?"

Prompto looked at Noctis and Ignis. He looked back at Luna and nodded.

She closed her eyes. A sigh of relief stumbled from her and cut the strings that held her shoulders taut.

"So Stella didn't die in vain." She whispered.

"Suppose not." Prompto agreed. "Do the people know?" He asked.

"They only know Niflheim is calling a full retreat." Luna told him. She looked at Aldercapt's dead body with distaste, "We still need to rally them to a leader, and to tell them why Niflheim is retreating."

Prompto went to Ignis and gently rearranged his body into a more respectful position than splayed and crumpled on the floor. He did the same to Noctis. He didn't know that Luna had left until she draped a curtain over both of them. The two looked at the dead leader of Niflheim.

"We could cut off his head." Prompto suggested. "I mean... If it's not off already. Hard to tell. Noct must've been _pissed_." 

"That's barbaric." Luna scolded him. 

Prompto shrugged. He bit his lip, then stood. He pulled aside the curtain covering Noctis and picked him up. Luna seemed to understand, "The people need to know their Prince is dead..."

Prompto gingerly held Noctis out to Luna, "Think you can carry him? I'd hate for you to have to drag the old bastard."

Luna accepted Noctis. Parts of her dress went red or pink, "O-of course," she stumbled and staggered from the weight, then nodded firmly. She then asked, "Drag?"

"Like I'm treating him with respect." Prompto spat, "He doesn't deserve it." Prompto grabbed Idola's crown and wrenched it off. He then grabbed the hood of the old man's cloak and began dragging him, "Now come on, Luna, we got a populace to calm."

He didn't hear her following, and he turned back, "Luna?"

Luna was staring at the body. Her skin was paler than usual, and almost green. Prompto glanced down to the queasy sight of Aldercapt's head lolling and only connected to his body by his spine. He quietly looked back up to sigh and cover his mouth. They stopped their grisly procession to detach the head, and to cut the hood off to stow it away in there. Prompto offered to take the heavier load of Noctis, and Luna reluctantly agreed.

They exchanged burdens, and left the palace. Luna told a passerby to rally the citizens, and soon there was a crowd quietly waiting to know what was in her bag, and if that was really Noctis in the blond young man's arms.

"People of Insomnia, people of Lucis." Luna called to the refugees in front of her. She pulled Aldercapt's head from the makeshift bag, "The war is over."

Stunned silence, then slowly one clap became many, and the people were cheering, crying, joyfully relieved that the dawn had come. Luna smiled weakly. There was worse news to come.

"It... This victory came at a price." She said. No one heard her, and so she set down the head to yell, "Please! There is more to this tale of the fight for Lucis's crystal!"

The crowd became quiet.

Prompto stepped forward. Tears finally showed on his cheeks, "This came at a price... My friend- no, my best friend -Prince Noctis is dead."

The silence became palpably mournful.

"He wasn't the only one, regrettably." Prompto added, "Stella Nox Fleuret, Ignis Stupeo Scientia, and Gladiolus Amicita... And many more... Are also dead."

Before the crowd began wailing too loud with grief, Luna spoke up, "People of Lucis, I, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, will lead you. Not as a noble of Tenebrae, but as a person who was caught in the same tragedy as you all. Until you can once again stand as the proud country you were."

Prompto looked at Noctis. White face, black hair, rusted blood. He should've lead his people after this nightmare. But he decided to go out making sure they could go on...

With the darkest hours of history over, Lucis turned itself towards the dawn.

_Look after despair and the everlasting night. If you can see the dawn, there is still time to wake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I know the date is April Fool's but I don't really ever celebrate it.
> 
> Now, that outta the way, this is... well, what else could it be besides the end? lol I like DOUBLED the fic (again) and most of it was BSing about how the plot would play out and resolve. I pulled from what we know about the game and FF in general to make guesses, but hahahahahaha just watch we'll look back and go "wow look at all the wrongness in this".
> 
> But yeah.... Everybody's dead, dear reader.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~(except Prompto I couldn't bear to kill him. He died for like a second before Etro sent his ass back to the living. Like Noctis thought he was dead because he ALMOST was but there was a last second change of heart)~~
> 
> (EDIT) WELP.
> 
> LOOKS LIKE NOCT'S DEAD PEOPLE POWERS ARE GONE.
> 
> I'M NOT. DEAD INSIDE OR ANYTHING.
> 
> NOT LIKE I WROTE ALMOST 10K ABOUT STUFF THAT DIDN'T MAKE THE CUT AND COULD'VE BEEN NEAT.


End file.
